It Happened One Day
by FLG
Summary: Just a thought of how it might happen if Erica came back...my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

It happened one day.

Callie snuggled deeper into the covers of her bed and smiled contently to herself. The bed was perfectly soft, the blankets were perfectly warm, and her body was perfectly relaxed. It also didn't hurt that there was a perfect, dimpled, blonde lying next to her. Smiling just a little more, Callie stretched her arm behind her, searching for her girlfriend. Her hand came back empty.

Just as she was about to open her eyes and grumble curses at the world, she felt the weight shift on the bed, indicating someone had joined her. Her smile sprung back onto her sleep consumed face, at least, until she heard the very unwelcome words, coming from the very welcome lips.

"Calliope, babe, it's time to get up," Arizona sang sweetly into her ear, placing a light kiss below her jaw.

That smile slunk away, defeated. "No."

Arizona grinned, "Yes. You have surgery in an hour."

"No. No surgery today. Just you and me in this bed." With that, Callie reached behind her, clasped Arizona's wrist, pulled her down beside her and looped Arizona's arm around her own waist.

Arizona leaned over, found Callie's lips, and kissed her softly. "And, what would happen to those people that need you or I to help them, if we spend all day in bed?" She added when she pulled back.

"Mmm…all day in bed…" Callie mumbled, dreamily, as she started kissing Arizona again.

After several minutes of making out, Arizona reluctantly retreated. "Okay, I see your point, but, really, you're going to be late." She giggled as Callie pouted at her.

"But, I like what we were doing better," Callie whined, "Wait…_I'm _going to be late? What time do you have to be in?"

"Not for another couple of hours."

"Then, what are you doing awake? Only freaks get up this early when they don't have to." Callie smirked as if she had just made the most brilliant point.

"If I didn't get up early, I couldn't have made you pancakes and coffee, _and_ still had time to come in here and give you a proper good morning," Arizona winked as she skipped out the door.

Callie groaned at the loss, but yelled after her as she slid out of bed, "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

After a routine shower, Callie shuffled into the kitchen and was greeted with a sight that made her stomach flutter, just a little. There was a elegant stack of pancakes (yes, when you are starving and love pancakes, pancakes can be elegant), a wonderful smelling cup of coffee, and a beautiful woman wearing a fluffy, pale green robe. Callie couldn't remember the last time she had felt so comfortable, happy, or right. The vision of Arizona so seemingly at ease in Callie's world, made Callie unexpectedly joyful.

As Arizona fiddled around the kitchen, she paused, taking in Callie's dazed and satisfied look, "Callie, are you okay?"

Blinking, Callie grinned, "Yeah, I'm good." Still slightly hazy, she plopped down in the chair and took a huge bite of pancakes. That's when the morning comfort smile reappeared. Callie swallowed and licked her lips, "God, I love you."

And…the smile made another, faster, exit.

Arizona had been retrieving the cream from the refrigerator, but froze with her hand outstretched.

Callie had been elevating another forkful of delicious food toward her mouth, but froze with her mouth agape and fork hovering.

Both stayed motionless for what probably wasn't more than a few seconds, but felt much longer. Arizona moved first. She slowly straightened and turned on a heel to face the table, where Callie still acted as a statue. With a quizzical expression, she was able to utter, "Uh…was that to me or the pancakes?" Arizona managed the sentence with only two vocal wavers.

Callie hesitantly laid down her fork, "Um…well, you know how much pancakes mean to me," and upon seeing Arizona's furrowed brow, added, "but…that was to you."

Arizona's bright blue eyes sparkled, but she wouldn't quite allow herself to smile just yet. "Did you mean to say it?" Her voice was quiet.

Both caught their breath, both unsure of how Callie was going to answer. "Uh, no," Callie paused, "But, I meant what I said." It took Callie several seconds of staring down the table, before she dared look up into her eyes.

Arizona slowly grinned, her dimples adding an element of child-like glee, "Good, that was the answer I was hoping for." She quickly bent down, cupped her face and kissed her passionately, then walked around the table to take her seat across from Callie.

They talked lightly as they ate, discussing a couple articles in the paper, what surgeries they had scheduled for the day, even a few amusing anecdotes provided by colleagues. Even as the conversation flowed easily, Callie grew more and more anxious, confused by Arizona, and by her own feelings. She knew that she truly loved her, but it was a very new realization. And, she wasn't sure what to make of Arizona's reaction.

When they finished their meal, Callie brushed her teeth and put on her coat. She didn't know if she needed Arizona to say it back, she was fairly certain that Arizona loved her. But, she started to feel just a little insecure. As she grabbed her keys, Arizona walked up behind her.

"Oh, Calliope?"

Callie turned to face her.

"I love you, too." She stated it not as a grand declaration, but as a fact, much like stating that she disliked peas. In fact, had it not been for the dazzling smile that followed, Callie might have written it off as a polite reciprocation, rather than a genuine admission of love.

Callie smiled warmly as she grasped Arizona's waist, pulling her against her body, and whispered triumphantly, "I knew it." Callie kissed her slowly and deeply, savoring the feeling that accompanies the first utterance of those powerful three words. As Arizona tightened her arms around Callie's neck, Callie snaked her arms under the fluffy robe to rub gentle circles on her back. Slowly, she moved her hands down to Arizona's ass, kneading it enticingly. When she heard Arizona's low moan, she moved her mouth from her lips down to her neck, and nibbled. After a few seconds of that, Arizona whimpered, which Callie responded to by announcing she had to go.

"Seriously?" Arizona exclaimed in a breathless whine that was colored with the husky tone of arousal.

Callie laughed, amused by how cute she was when she was turned on and pouting. Just before she closed the door, she looked back with an arched eyebrow and devilish grin, "That's for making me wait so long to hear you say it."

The smile from the first moments of the morning returned, and this time Arizona wore one to match.


	2. Chapter 2

The smile stayed on Arizona's lips through the rest of the morning. She felt warm and fuzzy, and like she didn't need her Heeleys to glide around the hospital. She also had to admit that she was feeling quite pleased with herself. Her mind flashed to the vision of Callie's face, and the tingling that spread over her body as Callie kissed her neck, and the way that her breath snagged when Callie touched her. In fact, she was so consumed with everything that was Callie, that the tall blonde that walked up next to her at the desk went completely unnoticed. She had just arrived at the decision to page Callie to an on-call room, when she was startled out of her day dream.

"Good morning," The woman next to her offered.

So, it wasn't a very surprising remark, but it was from left field compared to where Arizona's mind was. "Oh, hi. I'm sorry, my mind was completely else where," Arizona managed to recover.

"Don't worry, I've been there," she returned good naturedly. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at Arizona. "Good or bad? I'm going with good."

"I'm sorry?" Arizona was lost again.

"The place your mind was, was is a happy kind of place or a 'I have so much to do' place?" The woman explained.

"I guess, a little of both, but mostly happy," Arizona grinned decidedly.

"That's what I thought, the way you stared off, but smiled at the same time. Not many people can pull off aloof, but you have the dimples that make it work," the blonde smiled shyly at her.

Arizona smiled back at her, although the taller woman's tone had been casual, Arizona did not miss the fact that she was flirting with her. On account of her exceptionally awesome mood, Arizona decided to let her. "Yeah, they help me get away with a lot…" she smirked nostalgically, "…a lot."

"I can see that."

Arizona thought she saw the blonde blush slightly. "So, are you here as a patient? Visitor? Doctor?" Arizona tried to steer the conversation away from the discomfort zone, only barely noticing that Mark Sloan was standing several feet away.

"Doctor. I was called in from Chicago on a cardio consult."

"Oh, super! I work in Peds. surgery. Doctor Arizona Robbins," Arizona extended her hand.

The blonde took her hand, but was silenced by a bristling Dr. Sloan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mark practically spat at the woman.

"Oh, Dr. Sloan, so good to see you again," her tone was flat, and did nothing to mask her contempt for the man.

"I'm surprised to see you at all. I repeat, what are you doing here?" Mark's eyes almost glowed with anger.

"Well, that's not really any of your business."

"It absolutely is my business, especially if it's because of--"

She cut him off quickly, "It has nothing to do with that. The chief asked me to come by for a special consult."

Arizona didn't know what was going on, but her best guess was that this woman dated Sloan and then decided that women were a smarter choice. However, she was a mildly intrigued.

"Unless you're going to deliver one damn perfect apology, don't go near her," Mark warned in a low voice that was almost a growl.

"Don't think, for one second, that you can tell me what to do, or threaten me in any way that would actually scare me." The woman seemed to be staring at him with the same conviction she was receiving.

Arizona was riveted.

"I think that in this situation I have every right to tell you what to do, and you can start by not hitting on Dr. Robbins."

Arizona was startled by her sudden involvement.

The woman turned a dark shade of pink, "I wasn't, and that is definitely not your business anymore."

For the first time, Mark smiled, "I think I know better than anyone when someone is hitting on someone, in fact, I have a pretty good foundation for knowing how you flirt. And, actually, you happened to hit on one of the few people in the hospital that makes it my business."

"And, who is she that makes it your business?"

"Arizona Robbins?" Arizona offered again, totally confused.

"She's one of my best friends' girlfriend, which means that I have the right to stop the wrong people from hitting on her," Mark said with a smug grin.

"Shepard? I thought he was chained to Grey," seeing him shake his head, almost giddily, "who else would be your friend, except--" she stopped, realization making her face pale. She slowly turned to Arizona, "You're Callie's girlfriend?"

Arizona, still feeling like she was outside this conversation picking dandelions, answered, "Yes." After a pause, and watching the other woman's features, added, "Why?"

Mark grinned even bigger, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought she introduced herself. I believe you've heard of Dr. Erica Hahn?"

All the pieces fell together at once, and the whole conversation made sense. "Oh, you're…Erica." She didn't know what else to say. She did recognize that she felt a little nauseated at the thought that she let Callie's ex hit on her. Callie's somewhat traumatic ex. Arizona examined Erica for the first time since she had run into her. Arizona was disappointed to realize that Erica was actually very attractive, obviously strong, and evidently charming. She also realized that Callie and Erica didn't exactly have closure, so this whole ordeal was going to be emotional and awkward. This was not good.

The three of them stood staring uncomfortably at each other. Luckily, Bailey walked up and greeted Erica, easing the tension slightly.

Arizona turned to Sloan, "You could have gave me a little better warning."

"Yeah, but messing with her was more fun. Plus, she really caught me off guard," Sloan gave a half shrug, and apologetic smile.

Arizona had to admit, he was exceptionally charming, despite the fact that she wasn't attracted to him.

"Also, I'm going to choose to forgive you flirting back and write it off as you being pleased with yourself due to events that occurred this morning," Mark mocked a stern face.

"She really does tell you everything," Arizona said to him while shaking her head, then added, "on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is this going to be for Callie?"

"An easy 8."

"And, for me?" Arizona asked a little nervously.

Before he could answer, Callie made her entrance and expressed the same desire that Arizona had before Erica entered the picture. Callie briefly pressed herself along Arizona's back and whispered seductively into her ear, "On-call room, now."

Somehow Callie had not noticed Erica standing just behind Mark, and had not noticed that she had turned back to the group just as Callie placed her hands on Arizona's waist and whispered in her ear. Just in time to see them both slightly flush from the proximity of the other. But, Callie noticed her when Arizona cleared her throat and squeaked, "Now's not good."

Callie stepped back to argue, and in the process glanced at Mark, thereby glimpsing who was hovering behind him. "Erica?" Callie looked like she was going to puke, and sounded like she had seen a ghost.

"Callie," Erica answered weakly.

"Today is weird," Callie's statement surprised everyone.

"That's not really what I was expecting."

"I don't really care what you were expecting, Erica." Callie said matter-of-factly.

Callie laced her fingers with Arizona's and tugged her down the hall. Mark and Erica just stared after them.

Callie yanked Arizona into the on-call room, and in one motion closed the door, flicked the lock, and pushed Arizona against the door, kissing her hungrily. Arizona barely had time to register anything, so she kissed her back.

After a moment, Arizona broke away. "Callie, what are you doing?"

Callie scrunched her face, "I kind of thought that was obvious…"

"No, I know what you are literally doing, but why did you drag me in here, when Erica is out there? You just saw her for the first time since she left, don't you think you need to go deal with it?" Arizona tried to explain.

"Arizona, I've spent way too much of my life dealing with her, right now all I want to do is this…" She punctuated her sentence by kissing Arizona intensely.

Arizona was about to protest, but quickly lost her train of thought as one of Callie's hands untied the draw string on her scrubs and the other found its way under her shirt to tease the underside of her breast, their lips and tongues never separating. Arizona almost decided that a quickie wouldn't really do any harm, but grudgingly changed her mind and summoned up the very last ounce of resistance she contained. Arizona gently, but firmly, placed her hands on Callie's shoulders and pushed her away. And, she saw it. Though she was panting and hazy, Arizona easily saw through the mask of lust on Callie's face and saw the hurt and fear in her eyes.

"Calliope."

Callie sighed and stepped back, "I know. I just have no idea what to say or do. I mean, she left me. She straight up walked out of my life without a good bye or explanation. Nothing. I was so hurt when she left, I don't know how to deal with her being back." Callie's voice shook slightly, and she sunk down onto a bed.

"I know it's hard. I really wish there was some way I could make it easier for you," she smiled when Callie glanced up and gave a small grin, "Not that…right now…but, something. I do think that it's important for you to talk to her. You never really had the opportunity for closure, and I believe that's really necessary." Arizona sat next to her and clasped her hand.

"Yeah, I think so, too, it just doesn't sound very fun. What do I say to her?" Callie looked into Arizona's eyes, searching and pleading.

Arizona paused, considering, "Tell her that she hurt you, ask her why, tell her everything you ever wanted to and ask her everything you want to know…just…" Arizona trailed off and looked down at her lap.

"What?" Callie asked, concerned.

"Just don't…it would really be better for me if you didn't realize that you're still in love with each other and decide to try it again, I'm so not ready to lose you." Arizona smiled sheepishly.

"I don't see that happening."

"I mean, if you think that will make you happy, then do not let me get in your way, I want you happy. Mostly, I want to be the reason you're happy, but I want you to be happy. It will just be easier for me to be happy if I'm with you." Arizona rambled a little, not looking directly into Callie's eyes.

Callie leaned over and kissed her softly, "I'm happy with you."

Arizona's eyes twinkled, "But, if that changes…"

"I'll let you know," Callie rolled her eyes. They both stood up, fixing their cloths and hair. Callie reached over to retie Arizona's scrubs, "By the way, just so you know, I didn't bring you in here to avoid her, I really did--do, want you _very_ badly." Her voice became low.

Arizona smirked, "Obviously, when don't you?"

"Good point."

"And, if your first girl ex that left you wasn't here, I would totally let you have me…in fact, when this is resolved I'll let you have me whenever you want." Arizona winked and gave Callie one last kiss, before exiting the room.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Callie grinned.

"Just go find her."

Callie took a deep breath and headed back to the desk. Arizona watched her go and hoped this wasn't a massive mistake on her part. She knew that closure with Erica would allow Callie to really open herself to Arizona. However, it could go the other way.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie looked ahead of her. She wasn't at all sure what she was going to say to Erica. She had just finally reached the point where she didn't think about her all the time and could think about her without inwardly cringing. As she rounded the corner, her eyes frantically tried to comprehend the area. She didn't seem to be at the desk anymore. Callie questioned the nurse behind the desk. "Uh, do you know where I could find Dr. Hahn?" She smirked at the understatement of the year.

"She went to meet Dana Evans, the patient she's consulting on, room 127. The surgery is scheduled to start in two hours." The nurse answered while glancing over some papers. After Callie thanked her, but before she could walk away, the nurse added, "Is it weird having her back?"

Callie spun around, "What do you mean?"

"I just meant that having your _friend_ come back after leaving without a warning." The nurse emphasized 'friend' way too enthusiastically for her liking.

"Wow, people really do talk," Callie mumbled in disbelief as she walked away without answering the nurse she had never really met before.

She walked stiffly to the room she was directed to, but was stopped in the hallway by Mark.

"Have fun in the on-call room?" Mark grinned impishly.

"Shut up…and, not really, she talked me out of having sex with her, and into talking with Erica," Callie frowned.

"Impressive. Have you talked to her?"

"Not yet, she came here to talk to her patient."

"What are you going to say?"

"I have no idea. Arizona told me to ask and say everything I ever wanted to," Callie smiled softly, "And, not to fall in love with her again, because she doesn't want to lose me."

"Good woman. She's right. Don't let Erica off the hook, make her talk to you."

"Yeah, I will." Callie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She was about to ask Mark something else, but quickly forgot what it was as Erica emerged from the room behind him.

"Okay, I'll go over the rest of her charts and see you in the OR," Erica smiled at her fellow surgeon. She brushed her hair back over her shoulder and glanced up, catching Callie's eye.

Callie watched her, she seemed different, more relaxed, comfortable. Actually, she looked great. Callie smiled a little as she approached. "Uh, hey."

"Well, that's nicer than earlier. What changed?" Erica eyed her nervously.

"Arizona talked some sense into me. I'm not less mad, just appreciative of the opportunity," Callie surprised them both with her calm.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Erica asked slowly.

"I need to hear some things from you. You owe me some explanations." Callie responded, evenly.

Erica stared at her. "Okay." With a nod, she led her down the hall, to an empty room.

"Can we do this here, or would you prefer we go to dinner, or something?" Erica inquired.

Not really wanting to sit through dinner with her, "Here's fine. You have some time before your surgery, right?"

"Yeah, a couple of hours." Erica gulped, "So…"

"Why?"

"Why?…" Erica questioned.

"Why did you leave? And, why did you leave without saying anything to me?" Callie asked without a moments hesitation, untrusting of her ability to hold strong.

Erica sighed and sat down on the edge of a bed, "I've been going over what I would say to you in my head, over and over, and…"

"And…" Callie prompted.

"I don't have a good answer for you."

"Awesome." Callie retorted snidely.

"I mean, I want to give you a good answer, you deserve that, and I want to give you what you deserve…" She looked up carefully.

Callie gazed back, noticing the softening of her tone, and the way she blushed lightly. But, she said nothing, just waited for her to continue.

"I guess, I just got overwhelmed. You and I-- we were so new. Not just us as a couple, but the whole experience. I was really hurt when you didn't seem as excited about us as I was, and I couldn't see past that." She paused, "I wanted you to be as…I don't know…awakened as I was, and you weren't. Then, I began to feel embarrassed and confused, and started to question if you wanted to be with me at all. Then, you slept with Mark, and I had no idea what to feel about that. Then, the whole hospital scandal and your opposite view gave me an excuse to escape. Not a good or ideal escape, but an escape."

"I didn't want you to escape," Callie said simply.

Erica looked up into her eyes, "I think I really knew that, I just couldn't deal with everything I was feeling. I had discovered something major and life changing and I felt alone. I know you would have been there for me, if I let you, but I didn't think you could understand how I felt."

"You don't think I was scared and confused, too? I was freaking out, the only thing I did know was that I cared about you." Callie couldn't hide the tears shining in her eyes.

"I cared about you, too…very much. We were really good friends, even before we got together, so losing you was losing my best friend and girlfriend in one swoop--"

"Yeah, I know," scoffed Callie.

"I was just wound up too tight, I needed to step away from the situation and figure out what was going on. I tried to call you a thousand times, I just had no idea what to say, because I had no idea what I was doing. So, when I left, I made it my first priority to no longer put myself behind my work. I really evaluated what was important to me, what I wanted, and how I was going to get it." Erica smiled softly.

"I think that's great. I really do. But, while you were off finding yourself, I was here by myself wondering where my girlfriend went." Callie began to get angry, "One minute, I was all excited because I fell for one of my best friends, and things seemed great, and the next minute, I'm watching you walk out of my life. I didn't deserve that, I understand I hurt you, and I am very sorry about that, that's never what I wanted. However, me inadvertently hurting you doesn't give you the right to walk away, leaving me a total mess. You know me well enough to know I didn't need someone else screwing me over." Callie let a couple of tears slide down her face, but she wasn't fully crying. Her voice lowered, "I truly cared about you, Erica, possibly even loved you, but I was still trying to figure it out and deal with it. I just needed a little more time and your patience."

Erica stood up and strode up to her, she carefully wiped the tears from her face, "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Callie sniffed and peered into her face, "You've changed. You're…I mean, you were always different with me, but now you're…happy, I think."

Erica was still resting her palm on Callie's cheek, and standing very close, "I think you're right, and that's thanks to you. I never understood why I couldn't be really happy, and then you came along and I realized it was because I wasn't being true to myself. I needed you, Callie."

They inched closer, "I think I needed you, too," instinctually knowing where they were heading, she added, "Is this what you came here for?"

"No." Erica answered quietly.

Without fully comprehending what was happening, Callie felt Erica lean down and lay her lips on Callie's. Callie didn't respond immediately. After a moment, Callie hesitantly began kissing her back. And, it only took another minute for the kissing to become more passionate. Suddenly, all the emotions from the past months came flooding over Callie and poured into the kiss.

After a few minutes, Erica pulled back as she felt wetness on her cheeks. She saw the tears streaking down Callie's face, and quickly gathered her into her arms. "Hey, I'm sorry…I didn't mean for that to happen…it's okay," she desperately tried to calm the other woman.

Callie composed herself, "I need to go." She walked out of the room, shakily. Wiping her eyes quickly, she glanced around, assessing the risks in the area. No one that would be particularly concerned seemed to be around. She headed for the locker room, needing to change before her next surgery. She had no idea what to feel or think. She had just made out with her ex. Erica. The woman that had shown her something new, changed her life, and then left. The worst part, she realized, was that the old feelings she had for her didn't feel so old right now. Arizona. She had promised she wouldn't realize she still loved Erica. But, is that what happened? She didn't even know that. What was she going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona didn't see Callie for a few hours. She spent the day in a daze, constantly wondering and worrying about Callie and Erica. She was fairly certain she didn't believe Callie would choose Erica over her. However, that didn't stop the spidery fingers of panic from wrapping themselves around her heart. She was also concerned for Callie. Arizona knew how hurt she was when Erica left, and drudging up those kind of feelings was never easy.

Finally, she found Callie in the doctor's lounge getting some coffee. "There you are, I've been looking for you." Arizona kissed her on the cheek and grabbed a cup for herself. She noticed that Callie tensed slightly when she had touched her, and she wasn't looking directly at Arizona. "So…did you talk to her?"

Callie stuttered, "Uh, yeah, we-- I talked-- she, uh, listened-- and, I think I got what I needed…and, more."

Arizona's stomach churned, something was wrong. "More?" She was only able to say the one word, because the anxiety was blocking all others.

Callie opened her mouth to answer, but closed it. She sighed and turned fully to Arizona, and the simple action caused Arizona's heart to sink. This was not going to be good. But, because impeccable timing was something Seattle Grace had perfected, before Callie could say anything, Erica strode into the lounge.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to--I just--coffee." Erica sounded completely flustered, and it made Arizona want to scream.

"It's fine, we were just discussing some things," Arizona's tone was deathly sweet, and her eyes had gone from the sparkling sky blue to dark, cold blue. She felt a little bad because Callie had never seen her jealous before, but there was a first time for everything.

Erica read her expression instantly, although she misread it slightly, "Oh…I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for…I just wanted to talk, and then--" Erica rambled, but was cut off.

"Erica. Shut up," Callie warned in a low tone, through clenched teeth.

Arizona desperately fought to keep from losing control and slowly turned to fully face Callie, "Calliope?"

Callie cringed at the tone she used with her real name, it was no longer sexy, but full of warning, "Ari, I was trying to tell you before she came in…" Callie trailed off, not sure if she could actually go through with telling her something that was going to hurt her.

"Oh, my, God. I thought you had already-- I didn't mean to--" Erica tried to explain, but stopped when Arizona fixed her with a glare that even she wanted to cower under.

"I really think it would be a super idea for you to leave now," Arizona told Erica in a soft, firm voice, and then offered her undivided attention to Callie. She had to figure out what the hell was going on, now.

After Erica had exited the room, Callie sucked in a breath, "I found Erica and we went into one of the rooms to talk. I asked her why she left, and told her how hurt I was and how much I had cared about her. She apologized and explained the best she could. Then, when I started crying she wiped away my tears and we were so close…then, I don't know how…but, we were kissing. Not just kissing, but _kissing_." Callie glanced away from Arizona, ashamed.

"Oh."

"It's just, we never had our good bye, and here she was telling me that she cared for me and needed me, and all those feelings of pain and sadness overwhelmed me. When she kissed me, I was really conflicted, and somehow just kissed her back. Then, I left."

"Oh."

"Arizona, please say something," Callie stared at her, pleading.

"Are you still in love with her?" Arizona decided bluntness was the only choice.

Callie blinked and examined the floor, "I…I…don't know."

Arizona could feel the room start to spin, she murmured to herself, "I asked you to not to be."

"I know. If it helps at all, I know that I love you, I just have no idea where she stands right now," Callie tried to grab a hold of Arizona's hands, but Arizona took an unstable step backward.

"I can't. I'm not angry with you. I want you to figure out what you want and need, but I can't look at you because I picture you with her, and that makes me nauseous." Arizona began to walk out the door, before she left she glanced back, "I want _and_ need you, Calliope. But, I need you to feel the same way about me. I need you to know that I'm the only one you want to be with. If you don't then… please do what you have to, to be happy."

Arizona only made it one hallway away before she burst into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter, sorry if it seems a like a quick ending, but I kind of like it. I hope you do, too. Thank you all so much for reading, and the fantastic reviews, as you probably know, it's more fun to write when people like to read it. I'm working on a new story, so hopefully you'll see me again soon. Again, thanks for all your support.

**Callie couldn't believe what was happening. This morning she couldn't have been happier, and this afternoon she couldn't be more miserable. She was completely confused, and had hurt the only person that made her really happy. She pulled in a deep breath and slowly released it. **

**She had been happy with Erica, only briefly, but at some point she was. It had felt familiar when she had kissed her, like it was something she'd always been doing. But, it didn't feel overwhelmingly joyful, like it did with Arizona. Still, her and Erica had always been comfortable with the other, maybe that meant something. However, Arizona made her feel like she didn't have to work so hard to be happy, and that had to mean something. The two blondes swirled around in her head until they had become one chaotic mass of golden hair. Callie squeezed her eyes shut, a magic eight ball would really come in handy right now.**

**It was finally the end of her shift and she was heading home. At least, her vague plan was heading home. She was so consumed with her own thoughts, that she didn't really know where she should go. Arizona shouldn't be done for a few more hours, and she thought Erica was still busy.**

**Callie absentmindedly stepped onto the elevator and chose the ground floor. One floor down, the doors opened and Erica entered the elevator car. **

"**Of course," Callie grumbled.**

"**I can wait, if you want," Erica offered sarcastically.**

**Callie sighed in exhaustion, "No, I think the damage is pretty much done already."**

**Erica stared at her a moment, then reached for the emergency stop button. After the car came to a halt, she turned to Callie, "So, I haven't seen you since earlier…Are we going to talk?"**

**Callie considered a few scathing remarks, but decided they were pointless, "I don't know what to say." Callie shrugged, and examined the floor.**

"**Well…" Erica began, but stopped, unsure of what she wanted to express, "I just want to say that I miss you. Seeing you, talking to you…kissing you…it all reminded me of what we had, it was good. And, I don't know if it's what you want to hear, but, I think I still might have feelings for you, I might even lo--"**

"**No."**

"**Sorry?"**

"**No, you will not tell me that, not today. Not today, because this morning Arizona told me she loved me and I don't want today to also be the day you tell me you love me…" Callie paused a moment, reflecting, "…She loves me…and I…with her …but with you…what the hell am I doing?" Callie had said most of the last part to herself, more than to Erica.**

**Erica watched her aimless gestures and introspective expression, then furrowed her brow, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."**

**Callie felt like a light had just been turned on, "Look, Erica, when I saw you today everything about us came back, and when we kissed all of those feelings I had for you came back, instantly. I thought that meant something, I thought I might still have those feelings." She paused, searching for her next words, then softened her voice, "But, the truth is, I did care deeply about you, you gave me a best friend and a wonderful girlfriend…my first. We had a meaningful and amazing adventure and it's something I wouldn't take back, even considering how it ended. You'll always mean a great deal to me and hold a special place in my heart, but I have moved on. I wasn't positive about that until just now, but I have. I really love her, Erica."**

"**Leaves?" Erica smirked.**

**Callie raised her eyebrows in realization, "Yeah, I think so. I'm sorry if that's hard for you to hear…Maybe… you and I were meant to be something great that…that led us to other great things."**

**Erica considered her, "I actually think you're right."**

"**Jeez, I'm not wrong often enough for you to be surprised," Callie joked nervously.**

"**No, I'm surprised that I agree with you, because a second ago I thought I was still in love with you…but, maybe I'm not." She saw Callie's confused and somewhat doubtful face, "I'm in love with what you were to me, the idea and the memory of us. You…you changed my life, Callie Torres, and I guess those kind of feelings never really go away, but they don't stay the same." Erica smiled graciously.**

**Callie pressed the emergency button to resume their travel downward, "And, you changed my life, Erica Hahn."**

**After gazing at one another appreciatively, Callie pulled Erica into a hug, "Thank you."**

**Erica smiled against her ear. It was this moment that the elevator stopped to let on another passenger.**

"**Arizona," Callie exclaimed as she released Erica, "We were just--"**

**Arizona held up her hand to silence whatever excuse she was sure was about to come out. She turned to Erica, "I just want you to know that I think this sucks and is totally unfair. You had your chance and you messed it up. You walked away from her, which, after being with her, I don't even understand how it's possible. Then you come waltzing back into her life, confusing her, hurting everyone, and messing up my chance. It sucks, and you don't deserve her."**

"**I know, I just--"**

**Arizona shushed her, then turned on Callie, "And, I want to tell you that this sucks. I've been there for you without question or hesitation, not because I have to, but because I want to. I want to be there for you, Calliope. And, for you to just push me aside because your ex comes back and wants you back, is just wrong and mean." Arizona was flushed and the hurt burned in her eyes.**

**Callie walked to her and held both of her hands, "I know, that's why I just finished telling Erica that I loved you too much to do anything to lose you." **

**Arizona quieted, and squinted into Callie's eyes, "Really?"**

"**Yeah, she did. I remember, because it stung.," Erica interjected.**

**Callie smiled softly, and moved one hand to her cheek, "You said you needed me to need you, well… I'm there."**

**Arizona ignored the fact that it was probably a little rude, and tugged Callie into a kiss. Callie grinned against her mouth and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist. Just before the doors opened to the bottom floor, Arizona stepped back and looked at Erica, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."**

"**Thank you, but I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing. And… **_**I'm **_**sorry I hit on you." Erica chuckled.**

"**Excuse me? You what?" Callie whirled on Erica.**

**Arizona laughed, "There was maybe a little flirting on her end **_**before**_** we were introduced."**

"**A little flirting?"**

"**Maybe I complimented her dimples…" Erica was a significant shade of pink by this point.**

"**Yeah…well…can't fault you there," Callie shrugged, then eyed Arizona, mocking suspicion, "Just on her end?"**

**Arizona rolled her eyes, and grinned widely, "Of course."**

**All three women were smiling when the doors opened to reveal Mark Sloan. Mark took in the sight; Callie's arm still around Arizona's waist, and Erica smiling next to them. "Well, what's going on here?"**

"**None of your business," Callie faked a stern voice, as the women walked straight past him.**

**Mark skipped a step to catch up to them, "Where are you going?"**

"**Home."**

"**Ah, then I guess I'll leave you **_**three**_** alone…" **

**Hearing his tone, and without even glancing at him, Callie scolded, "Mind out of the gutter, Mark."**

**Mark scoffed and turned around, "Well, at least, no one can say you don't have a type."**

**When they reached the parking lot, Erica turned to Callie, "Hey, do you mind if maybe I…maybe I could call you sometime?" Seeing Arizona eye her with concern, "Just to talk, I miss you as my friend, and would really enjoy calling you."**

**Callie glanced at Arizona, who squeezed her hand, "Actually, I would like that."**

**Erica smiled, "Good. Good bye, Callie. And, Dr. Robbins, it was nice to meet you…a little awkward…but, nice."**

"**Same here."**

**After they could no longer see Erica's car, the couple began to walk toward Callie's apartment, hand in hand. "So, we're okay, right?" Callie asked.**

**Arizona smiled, showing her dimples, "We're way more than okay."**

"**Excellent, because I believe you said something about having you when ever I wanted…" Callie raised a suggestive eyebrow at Arizona.**

**Arizona smirked, "I only said that to persuade you to choose me, the offer expired."**

**They had just reached the front steps, "Oh, I don't think so, missy, I'm collecting on that deal, expired or not." Callie grinned mischievously.**

"**Oh, yeah?" Arizona teased.**

"**Yeah." And, with that, Arizona sprinted up the steps with Callie close on her heels.**


End file.
